


New Life and New Beginnings

by MindHoney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cutting, Excessive Drinking, M/M, Triggers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindHoney/pseuds/MindHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Eridan Ampora and you despised your High-school life because of one certain captor. But it all ends the day you graduate... at least that's what you thought. Until you are randomly assigned with Sollux Captor as a College room mate, the boy you barely gave two shits to think twice about because he stole your best friend and made your life a living hell. </p><p>// Nsfw, triggering aspects such as cutting and basically a very cute EriSol comic about how two people can despise one another so much but as soon as they learn they have a small thing like stubbornness in common they eventually fall into each others arms.</p><p>I will probably be hesitant on this fic and will only write a chapter or two if im in the mood. //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Today is the day, the final day to be exact. The day you wear those ridiculous gowns and those squared hats that everyone doesn't keep on for more than an hour yet somehow it's still a tradition. 

Today is the day where every push and shove in the hallway or useless high-school drama like 'look who just got pregnant' is basically all child's play and means absolutely jack shit from this moment forward.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and your life is finally changing for what you hope is better. 

Your whole high-school experience was complete bullshittery from day one of freshman year. You knew high-school was going to tear you and your best friend slash step sister apart. And look at who was right, like he always was. 

Oh yeah.

You were.

All because of this one prick that ruined your memories you were supposed to cherish for the rest of your god awful existence. 

But, you'll hop on that topic later. Because right now you have a life to start. 

You woke up ten minutes before your alarm could even think about going off. The sound of a loud and blaring noise next to your head made you a little nauseous so you've always woken up ten minutes prior to not having your damn alarm wake up everyone in your house. 

As you unplug your alarm (it being a habit since you REALLY did not wanting it to go off) you frowned and shift over onto your stomach, the bed creaking at your movement and your face relaxing once more before you forced yourself to get up at a thought of a shower not even five minutes later.

As you make your way to your personal bathroom with a mess of hair and your favorite white sea horse pajama bottoms and a purple v-neck you accidentally miscalculate your footing and ram into the wall. Out of an angry and tired fit you give the wall a pitiful and weak slap before actually walking in.

You turn on the sink and splash some cold water in your face before rubbing it in slowly,  wiping away the access water and looking at your self in the mirror.

What you saw was the grudge. 

No wait, nope. That's you.  Under all the morning ugliness.  But of course it won't last long. 

You flip your hair back and out of your face to get a better look of your almost blemish free face. Before anything,  you look at yourself.

There was a dark ring around your eyes,  making you look evil but in general you were fucking tired and you couldn't wait to sleep in. Your eyes were a greyish blue and when in light it looked like a bright purple, but from what people have told him. Your  eyelashes were long and thick making your  eyes stand out even more than they already did alone. Your hair was a soft gold with a purple streak for bangs, you  also had a few freckles here and there along with thin eyebrows. Your  cheekbones sculpture like but in general your  face was as pretty as a models. 

Other then that one zit on the left side of your chin. Which, you happily got rid of.

You  stripped yourself  of your  used sleeping garments, turning the shower on and waiting for it to get hot before hopping in and doing your usual routine: wash, rinse and repeat... five times. Because fuck you, fluffy hair is what attracts all of the bitches. 

As soon as you finished you turned it off, dried off and hung the towel from your  shoulders, moving back into your  room and taking about a half an hour to decide what you were going to  wear for your  last day as a Senior . But, you were  wasting your  time and you  knew this since your  choice of clothing would be covered up by a hideous black robe. (Though you asked a friend to sew a nice purple  aquarius rim at the bottom of your robes  feet so you  could at least be proud of SOMETHING.)

You pull on a purple dress shirt and had a purple and blue striped tie, since you  couldn't wear a scarf. You  had a regular pair of classy black dress pants on as well to match your attire. The ceremony didn't start for another two hours and that gave you barely enough time to get your  hair done, but if you  start now you'd  be only five minutes late.

Or as you like to recall as "fashionably late, you incompetent fool."

So thats what you went off to do, and as you assumed you were five minutes late. Go Ampora Go!


	2. Chapter One- Damsel in Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hey guys Sorry for the wait quq I've been really lazy lately and the thought of continuing to write is exhausting. But I do it anyways cause I really like making stories. Also, I find all of my inspiration at night and lately my mother's been taking my phone at night so I can't really write anything. So if I don't put much description in one part I was probably spacing out so yeah.  
> But anyways  
> Chapter two OuO //

As you pull your purple Mercedes- aka your fucking baby, more precious to you than your own appearance- you park in one of the closest parking spots you could, which was in the middle row because of all the students, families, and school staff attending the ceremony. You hated people and you thought to yourself that you, a soon to be graduate, should have the upper hand of parking somewhere up front. But you easily shook off your frustration as you turned off the engine, unbuckled and climbed out. After you close the door and begin walking away, you lock your car with the small remote attached to your keys before pulling your arm inside the robe and putting your keys in your pocket since the robes, infact, did not come with any.

You began looking for some other of your senior classmates or friends, but in general you were looking for your best friend Feferi. There were people everywhere and it was hard to tell the difference between all the girls due to their white robes. A neutral color.

What are you, dying? No, no you're fucking not.

You and your friend Kanaya both agree that they should have blue, green, or even purple robes. Those were exciting colors. Celebration colors. In a way.

You soon start wondering where Feferi would be but then you mentally slap yourself for not thinking of her favorite place before hand.

With a sigh, you took your prepped self all the way to a single building,  looking inside and finding two figures sitting on the bottom row of the benches, their bodies glowing from the reflection and light of the schools indoor pool. The figure on the left was obviously a scrawny male and the one on the right was obviously a slightly pudgy and tanned female. 

Instantly a grimace on your face forms and you push the door open as hard as you could, both figures turning their heads.

Your face got a bit angrier as the male stood, and the closer you got the more their appearances became more visible.

The female had pink glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, and behind that were sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back out of her face with a pink thin headband put you could only see the ends due to her white graduation cap  covering most of her head. Her hair was a bit blonder than yours and it was wavey, and more often than not you two were mistooken for brother and sisters. She had a variety of braclets on her wrists and about three necklaces laying ontop of her medium sized chest. Freckles filled her cheeks, touching from ear to ear. That was your best friend Feferi.

As for the male he had light brown hair, and he was as pale as a ghost. By what you have assumed he just didn't go outside more than once a year. Yet he had a bony body which made you  wonder if he even ate anything. Only the tips of his shoes were visible due to the gown, but it was obviously even from where he was standing that they were both mitch-matched, the same colors as the ugly gowns they all wore. The other male had a frown upon his face as soon as he saw you, his, in your opinion,  ugly as fuck face. Yet, somehow heterochromia eyes behind his rectangular no rimmed glasses always made your heart skip an irregular beat which made you even more pissed off. That was Sollux, the guy who stole your crush in eighth grade. And still fucking has her. 

As you made your way over, it became a little more obvious that Feferi was wiping tears off and trying not to break with you around. But that didn't fool you one bit. As soon as you got close you shoved the pale boy and bared your teeth.  

"What the fuck did you do to her?" you ask in a harsh voice, you having a bit of a British accent still there after ten years.

"Eridan, this isn't a good time... I'm okay just please don't start anything. It's between me and Sollux, so please... can you wait outside...?" Feferi said as her voice cracked, sniffles coming out of her ever so often. 

"No fef, I'm not lettin' lispy dick here  get away with makin' you cry, alright?  If he wants to hurt you he's goin' to have'ta go through me." You object and you catch a glimpse of Sollux rolling his eyes,  not really all to threatened by the way he seemed relax. 

"Fuck off, fith dick, you heard her, it hath nothing to do with you.  Unleth you want me to explain why I'm breaking up with her in front of your fathe then pleathe, take a theat. And maybe you thould take the time youre wathting now to go butter thome popcorn for all three of uth. It would be like one of kk'th fucking romcomth. Ekthept without the comedy part." Sollux shrugged and suddenly a fire inside you raged. 

You hated how cool he was with breaking her heart. HER HEART. You couldn't believe how self centered this guy fucking was. (Although you were a complete hippocrate). You could feel your hands go numb and your head start pulsing out of pure rage, your face just as angry as you felt. He made the evil come out of you and you hated him for it. 

All of a sudden you blacked out, feeling something hard against your knuckles.

"Eridan!! " Feferi shouted, terror in her voice as she watched you punch the fuck out of Solluxs jaw, making him fall back into the bleacher. 

Your hand immediately stung from the after affect, you shaking your hand as Sollux managed to get on his feet again, but a bit wobbly. He was holding his cheek and now, he was mad. Finally. 

That made you smirk a bit and relaxed before the paler boy lunged at you, getting you right in the gut, which made you stumble back a bit yourself.

Punches kept flying, sobs could be heard from Feferi as she shouted at you two to stop but you couldn't hear her through the blood rush and pain. Hearing his grunts and groans gave you encouragement till you felt half of your foot off an edge. A pool edge. 

With little time to think, you try pushing Sollux away but it only made the slightly taller nerd push you away which cause you to grip his shirt, and eventually you both fell into the shimmering, thirteen foot, baby blue pool.

The surprising cold temperature of the pool made the two of you part in your fight, and it all went by like nothing. Before you knew it you were up above the waterline, gasping for air and now all you could hear was Feferis cries for Sollux.

You looked around from above the water line, finding him no where in visible sight before you realized that Sollux was at the bottom of the pool. All thirteen feet. And he was desperately trying to swim back up but he couldn't. 

Without much thought, you dive down for him after taking in a breath and swam towards the bottom of the pool, soon meeting his lulling eyes like he was close to passing out. You  hugged him from around the waist, pushing your  feet off from the bottom floor and shooting up to the surface once more. 

Sollux was knocked out by then,  and you struggled to push him up on the curb. That's where you found Feferi rushing over to assist,  and after a good lift you finally got the boy above water. You quickly propped yourself up on the edge of the pool before swinging a leg over and climbing out, looking to Feferi. Her shaky hands covered her mouth in shock, fresh tears continually pouring down the already made trails of previous tears. 

Since she was no use for saving his life at the moment, you crawl over and got over the top of him, pressing two hands to his right lung before pumping ten times, watching as  water poured out of his mouth but he still wasn't conscious yet. 

You  pump ten more times and soon you  hear Sollux gasping,  sitting up and coughing hard. That's when you  got off his lap with a soft grumble, running your fingers through your wet mess of purple and blonde hair, slicking  it back. Meanwhile you watch your rival that you saved calm down from  his body shaking beyond anything you've ever witnessed. 

Feferi immediately hugged onto Sollux, regardless of their break up, making you scowl even more at the thought of her still having feelings over this guy. 

Hesitantly the other male wrapped an arm around her to comfort and reassure her,  yet his distressed look fixed on you, which went unnoticed. You were too focused on getting away.   

Neither stopped you from leaving which was okay with you, you didn't want them to call you back at all. You didn't care. What happened right there wasnt in your control. 

That techno geek started it. He caused the girl you loved and best friend to cry.  Anyone who did that in your book would be hypothetically pushed off the cliff of your mind and into the feeding frensy of a group of hungry sharks.

With a scowl hanging over your face you make your way to the more crowded area, where almost everyone's head turned towards you. You could hear chattering of the people whom surrounded you, and you caught a bit of a group of girls conversation. 

"I bet you he showered in his gown~" One girl commented, making you role your eyes. You headed towards the theatre,  where your ceremony would be commencing when you felt another life form grip your soaking wet arm. Who the fuck is it now.

As you turned your head irritatedly, your mouth open and ready to snap until you layed eyes on a slightly shorter female with Blonde hair that curled below her ears. She had pink lipstick and two matching hellokitty earrings. She looked at you, slightly sweating from whatever beverage she drank recently. 

"A little birdy told me you did the diddly do in the gym showers~" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively,  swinging your drenched sleeve. "If you did I won't tell~ I pri-...pre....promise. Was it a boy! You know I love the yaois eribaby. " She giggled and you sighed heavily. 

"No, for fucks sake. Im not fuckin gay. Your fantasies of me bein inside a guy or a guy inside a me isn't ever goin to happen. Regardless a your disappointment,  where the fuckin fuck did you hear that?! I haven't been outside for more than five minutes." You sigh and she brings a hand up,  pressing her index finger to your lips. 

"No shhh. My gay-dar for you is going off the charts. It's over fifty bagillion. You can't lie to lil ole Roxy~ But anyways! Enough with the yaoi talk. What were you actually doing besides jerkin a guy off?" She slurred, curiously tilting her head. 

Gradually you became more irritated but you would never shout at a woman. Ever. They were to fragile and precious.  They shouldn't be abused in that way, ever. Regardless, you result to rubbing the bridge of your nose, calming down before finally answer what was on everyone's minds. "I was lookin for fef and I found her with Sollux in the indoor pool. He was breakin up with her and she was cryin an I got mad and me and sol started shovin and before ya know it I was givin the little baby mouth to mouth. Well, not mouth to mouth. The other one where ya pump their chests. "

"CPR." Roxy interrupted and you nodded. She then put a hand on her chin, looking as if she was taking a moment to think, yet you were pretty sure her mind was empty.

"So you did do yaois. You fucking liar!" She laughed and you groaned. "You sly slimy dog! Saving a damsel in distress. And I'm not talking about Feferi~" She winked and you just... put your whole hand in her face, like you were done. Like, Roxy shut the fuck up. And then turned and headed towards the theatre once more. She shouted nonsense at you as you walked and you can hear her giggles echo, making you smile very slightly. She was such a drunken dork.


	3. Chapter two Part one- What happened to us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridans first day of freshman year in America. All of the flashbacks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two parts of this so. Maybe three. Who knows. Next part Feferi comes in. Exciting exciting. ouo

In a mere second your body was slammed into a light grey locker at an alarming force, the air from you lungs being punched out of you and for a split second you almost felt yourself knock out. But you didn't sadly. The locker behind you thrashed and the noise echoed throughout the empty high-school corridor. As you drop to your knees, you glance up to the perpetrator dizzily. The males face, that was covered in achne and blemishes had a wide smirk on his face. It was malicious. Almost as if he was a criminal. Your heart raced with pure adrenaline and your mind worked at a pace so fast you couldn't catch up with exactly what you were thinking. Your body was already aching from the connection between you and the locker but from what you could see this was only the beginning. There had been other two males accompanying him as well and by the looks of how big they were they were all upper class men. They looked punkish but one in the middle was obviously a football Jock due to the jacket that represented his team. Your vision was too blurry to make out their exact features but  from what you could tell from the blurriness of your eyesight, you loosing your glasses after the impact, you could identify that the male on the left was pudgy and the one on the right had sagging pants and had tattoos and piercings. That scared you even more.

Finally you look down again and breath heavy before the leader reached down and grabbed your hair tightly,  pulling you up and obediently you stood, pain surging through your head at the tension your hair was getting. Until he finally let go and opened the locker behind you. 

"Why don't you just go back where you belong freak? Nobody wants a fucking leprechaun or 'wizard' here. Thats for fairy-tales. And from the looks of it we don't live in a book, right boys?" The leader said with a roaring tone, the two males behind him laughing and nodding their agreements.

"Magic isn't real pipsqueak! The sooner you get that through your head a' yours the better." The pudgy male on the left said and then they all laughed.  

Your eyes were wide and you had tears threatening to fall but you stayed strong as hard as you could, clenching your fists tightly. Magic and wizardry was the only thing you had in this dark world of chaos and depression. And to hear someone shove reality in your  face hurt more than anything,  especially since you weren't ready for the truth. Not yet.

Suddenly you decide to be brave and you glare at all three of them with puffy pink eyes and whispered shakily in a thick Scottish accent. "At least magic is ev-ven more real compared to you phonies." You stuttered, hoping they wouldn't catch his v.

At your bold comment you saw all three of their pupils burn a small fire, and all of a sudden the man with the piercings stepped on something that made a loud crunch. A glass like crunch.

Your glasses. 

The leader shoved you into the locker all at the same time, slammed the door and not even a second later you heard two other voices from a distance. 

Your head spun and you began hyperventilating at how closed the space was. Did you mention you were claustrophobic and had asthma?  

No?

Oops. 

The voices grew louder, both male and one of them had a speech impediment. A lisp actually.  The other male was obviously older, like a teacher. The voice boomed through the hallway at the three kids and you could hear three sets of feet scurrying away with the older male slowly jogging after them, giving instructions towards the younger male on what to do with him after he was out before the adult fully sprinted towards the kids. 

Your hyperventilations worsened until the door was opened and you fell forward into the slightly taller male imprint of you, both of you collapsing onto the ground with a bang. 

You were shaking harder than a chihuahua and after the male caught his breath that was knocked out of him at the fall he wrapped his arms around you and held you close,  gently rubbing your back. 

"Hey... thhhh.  It'th going to be okay. Youre fine now, tho for fuckth thake calm down tho I can get your heavy ath off of me." The male groaned and you stayed silent, closing your eyes and gripping onto the unfamiliar voice, closing your eyes and attempting to calm down like he said. 

After a few moments of silence you finally pull away and look at the male that was holding you, not being able to see his face as closely as he could due to being far sighted. But you can make out the color of his glasses and hair color. His glasses were two different colors, one sense of red and the other blue, and as for his hair it was a light auburn. You found something about him soothing, comforting almost but you couldn't put your finger on it. 

The male looked down at you with a mutual expression, as if he was silently judging you and contemplating whether you were a friend or foe. Almost immediately after he smirked and you assumed he decided he picked friend? 

"Good thing you didn't die. I probably would have been the one rethponthible for it, and that thit doethnt look good on college applicathionth. Not that I need to worry about that now or anything. Thtill got three yearth left." He said almost soothingly and you snorted a soft bit, scooting away and sitting up. He was a freshman like you.  He's the first person you've met since you transferred here from Ireland. Even though school hadnt started yet. And today was your first day, yet a few months for most other students.

"Tho, mind telling me the name of my damthel in dithtreth?" The slightly taller male said with a toothy grin.

You just blinked, blushing a soft bit before clearing your throat and smiling back at him. "Oh, I don't know-w. I think I deserv-ve my Knight in shining armours name first." You chuckle out and his eyes go a bit wide,  and that made you nervous for a split second. Please don't make fun of your stutter, please don't make fun of your stutter...

"Thathy. I like it," He started and you silently sighed in relief. "Nameth lithpth a lot. The thecond. Not the thixty thecond,  jutht the thecond." The pale boy leaned back on both of his hands, holding his slim body up with the same slim arms. 

You roll your eyes and groan a bit. "Ah, youre are a smart ass I see. No surprise, you kind a looked like one but w-who am I to judge. " you sigh some and lean forward some. "The damsels name is Eridan. Eridan A. Ampora. The first. Not the sixty first. Just the first." He smiled at him, almost copying his last words.

The male gave a soft laugh and a snort before rubbing the back of his head and looking at him. "Whatth the A thtand for? Ath hole?"

You shake your head with slight disappointment.  "Ass hole is tw-wo w-words,  ass hole. An no, it's Abigail.  Now-w shut up and tell me your name" he huffed,  his face flushing a bit with embarrassment when he heard the person across from him laugh a bit. 

"Abigailth a cute middle name I gueth.  I would have put ath hole though. Two wordth or not. And fine fine, fuck. Don't get your pantieth in a twitht. Your knightth name ith Solluxander Elizabeth Captor. Motht people jutht call me thollux though cauthe itth eathier. " Sollux shrugged, looking over to you with a hint of fondness.

You just give a shit eating grin at his name, nodding and smiling.  "I thought my middle name sucked. But Alright. Nice to meet ya Sollux. If w-we become friends how-wev-ver im giv-vin you a nickname cause I don't fuckin think I can remember that." You chuckle and he nodded eagerly.  

"Okay cool, I gueth ill give you a nickname too. Dick." He stuck his tongue out and you and you irritatedly returned it, but smiled afterwards.

Sollux stood up, dusted himself off and sighed before looking at you through his different colored shades, offering his hand with a goofy smile. 

You looked at him, a soft blush treading over your cheeks and you softly take his hand and stand up. After you stand you hold onto him, squinting. 

"I need new-w glasses now-w." You sigh and he looks at you, an idea obviously forming before he began digging through his back pack.

"I think I might have thomething that could help you make it through the retht of the day, hold on.." he said before pulling out a glasses case and opening it, grabbing the glasses and holding them up. They were thick, black rimmed and looked wide and hipstery,  but he liked them because it was a generous gift from him. 

"Here, I've had thethe for a while but I haven't been able to uthe them much. You can wear them and keep them if you want, I don't fucking care what you do with them. Hopefully they help just a little bit." He said as you take them with a shy reach. 

"Thanks Sollux... that means a lot to me. " he smiled before slipping them on. His vision was a lot better but it was still a bit blobby, but not as bad as it was which was good. You blink at him, examining him more clearly now and giving a thumbs up. "They w-work pretty w-well. Ill get new-w  ones later." You say as you shifted your weight, grabbing your violet shoulder bag  a ways away before looking  back to him.

Sollux gave a curt nod before looking off down the hallway, humming a bit in thought. "If you need to go to the nurse thpeak now or forever hold your piece, other withe I'll jutht walk you to your firtht clath. " he then looked back and you, making you blink and hum in thought before you looked down at yourself. You weren't that much in pain now. You didn't know why, but it felt like just hanging around Sollux made you feel better. Which was really weird for you to say. You just met this guy. 

You feel your stomach, check your rib cage and spine and then casually went over to a door window that had a black tint, looking at your reflection. All while Sollux irritatedly grumbled and clicked his tongue,  making 'tick tock' types of clicks. Completely ignoring them, you give a soft sigh. You look fine. You feel okay. You don't really need to go to the nurses office.

You look back to Sollux, nodding gently. "I'll take that w-walk to class..." That just made Sollux give a soft smirk, stepping close and playing with something in his pocket. "Im going to need your thchedule,  printheth. " 

As soon as you caught his last word your face heated instantly and turned a tomato color, that earning yet another grin from Sollux.  "D-Dont fuckin call me that!" You stammer out before flusteredly ramming your hand into your bag at your side and pulling out the schedule,  shoving it into Solluxs face with a slight scowl. "Just fuck off and take the fuckin thing you pompous douche fuck." You grumble. 

The Gemini kept silent as he eyed you for a few moments, finally taking the schedule from your hands and looking at it. 

You watched him with a cautious expression,  the tomato red blush slowly going down.  You noticed how he constantly fixed his glasses as he red,  curious on what was behind the glasses. All you could really see was red and blue for the lenses and that wasn't really helpful for his actually eye color. But,  right now that didn't really matter. You'll ask later. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when Sollux tapped the paper, looking at him with a neutral look. "Congratth. You get to see thith computer nerd more often. We have three clatheth together. Firtht,  third and thikth. Th-th.... ikkkkthhh.  Sikth... THE FUCKING NUMBER THAT COMETH AFTER FIVE, FOR FUCKTH THAKE." He yelled out irritatedly,  a scowl on his face at his own lisp. 

You blinked repeatedly,  a smile forming until you began laughing and blushing softly, snorts making their way out.  That caused him to look up at you a bit, expression slightly shocked. His own blush grew as you laugh and he smiled, starting to lightly chuckle at your laugh. 

After you two laughed your asses of to the point of almost collapsing you two finally cool your shit and you gasp out a bit, taking a moment for air before finally speaking up. "Anyw-who... heh...  w-what classes exactly do w-we hav-ve?" You look at him, expression relaxing into a more serious one again. 

Sollux cleared his throat, still holding his hip from the pain of laughing.  "Well... first ith Thocial thtudieth. Third ith thcience and then the number after five ith computerth. " 

You gave a slow nod of understanding at each one until he got to computers, tensing a bit. "Computers...? Seriously?  Fuck. I w-wanted drama or photography...  fuckin hell..." You sighed angrily, swinging a hand to your hip and bringing your free hand up to the bridge of your nose, pinching down and grumbling. "I can't fuckin do computers, my whole entire gpa w-will plummet in that class. I barely know-w how-w to open game applications or fuckin... adds. Barely." 

Sollux rolled his eyes that were hidden behind thick glasses lenses,  him becoming a bit irritated at that. "Thtop bein a drama queen and cmon. We have thit to do. I have thit to do." He said,  grabbing your wrist and dragging you down the hallway,  people beginning to fill the void due to classes almost being in session. 

"Out of the way ladieth! Drama queen from Ireland coming through!"

"Im from bloody Scotland,  you git!!!" You laugh and both of you push past people who were countering your guys' direction. 

You could already tell this friendship would bloom quickly.


End file.
